Edventures
'''The Edventures '''is a fan-fictions series created by constinet gr the series takes place right after Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big picture show when the kids are friends with the Eds. story The series is based right after the Eds become friends with the other kids. Eddy's brother comes by every now and then and the kids still fear him. The Eds are at their old ways and are still scaming the kids, leading to the kids to disapprove of the Eds being around . Every character looks different in either clothes, physical appearance or both. Characters Eddy Eddy is the leader of the eds he is very sensitive about his height meaning that he might have a nopolean complex eddy loves to scam the cul de sac kids and loves jawbreakers. Ed Ed is the strongest of the three protagonist eds ed loves gravy butterd butterd toast and horrier comics and hates soap and clean stuff ed also loves horrier comics he is very dume and is often bossed around by his spoiled little sister sarah he will run to her aid when ever she might be hurt. Edd Edd is the smartest of the eds is a neat freak and inventor hates messy/dirty stuff. Eddys brother Eddys brother who's name is shawn in this series comes back to the cul de sac with his two new friends sean and shaun and competes with the eds in scamming. Jonny Jonny is a hippie kid who talks to a peace of wood named plank jonny always gets his head stuck in trees or handle bars or jungle jims. Plank Plank Jonnys best pal a peace of wood. Kevin Kevin The local jock hates eddy and ed he always calls the eds dorks in this series he is best friends with a new characters named kyoh. Sarah Sarh Eds spoiled little sister is always playing with jimmy. Jimmy Jimmy Sarahs fraigle friend loves playing with sarah and with dollies. Rolf Rolf lives on his farm and is from a forign unkown possible fictional european country. Rolf is friends with a new kid named jermiah ever since kevin started hanging out with the new kid kyoh. Nazz Nazz every boy has a crush on her except for Ed Jimmy and Rolf she usealy hangs out with kevin or sarah and jimmy the kanker sisters the kanker sisters are three stalkers who live in the trailer park if theres one thing every one in the cul de sac can agree on its hateing the kanker sisters to the kanker sisters the eds are there boy friends even though the eds hate them. Allthough the kanker sisters like all of the eds marie perfers edd lee perfers eddy and may pefers ed. New characters Sean Sean is a new kid and is part of the shawns trio he loves gangster music and wears a green shirt and a green beaine looks a little like double d except his personality is the exact oppisite. Shaun Shaun is eddys brothers friend and the strongest of the shawns has traits similiar to edd. Jermiah Jermiah is a new kid who moved into the cul de sac.jermiah is friends with rolf and often plays video games with him however rolf is jermiahs only friend meaning jermiah dosint talk to that many other people jermiah is almost always hanging out with rolf his best friend he wears a red cap and loves to play alien homed homed ha.He loves video games and often beats rolf in them. Kyoh Kyoh is a new kid from korea he hides his culture unlike rolf and is best friends with kevin he hates the eds on the first day he came to peach creek middle school edd keept talking to him super fast so kyoh got mad and yelled shut the hell up! thats when kevin said yo dude whats up my names kevin dont listen to these dorks. Kyoh walked away with kevin then stuck up the middle finger to the eds causeing eddy to get pissed of he always insults the eds calling them darks leading kevin to always correct him.Kyoh plays on the basket ball team like most of the cul de sac boys except for jimmy. Zeke Zeke is a new character and is friends with the eds he hates kevin like eddy and is a rival of kyoh. James James a character whos picture was berfly seen in this wont hurt an ed in this fan fiction he is friends with the eds he is fat and loves to study. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series